


The Boy Next Door

by Snarkustotallus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adolescence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Braveheart - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tickling, for kicks and giggles, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkustotallus/pseuds/Snarkustotallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Castiel, who is now dating his longtime friend Dean, is the adopted gay son of Crowley and Bobby Singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Tumblr post. This one, even: [LINK HERE](http://bbanditt.tumblr.com/post/37569717110/ballvvasher-geniekeckers)  
> Don't take it so seriously. It's for kicks and giggles.

Standing on the front porch, Dean politely knocked on the door. Even though he felt like he practically lived here, he knew he couldn't just walk in. Not yet. The overprotective dad was still against everything that Dean was and what he stood for. He didn't understand it, especially since the only father types he knew were his own dad, and Bobby. His dad was the standoff-ish, harsh, expecting, neglectful sort of parent. Bobby was the opposite. Bobby was the type of dad that Dean had always heard about in stories or seen on those cheesy TV shows. If he ever envied Cas for just one thing - it'd be Bobby.

“Come on in!” a gruff voice shouted from inside.

“Hey, Bobby,” he said with a smile as he walked into the hallway.

“Oh, hey Dean.” Bobby was sitting at his desk, buried in one of his ancient books, as always.

“Um,” looking about anxiously he asked, “is Cas here?”

Gesturing towards the staircase, Bobby didn't even look up. “Yeah, he's upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Dean was about to make his way to the second floor when Crowley walked out from the living room.

“Excuse me. Wipe your feet before you walk into my house,” he scolded in his Irish brogue. Like a freaking soccer mom, Dean thought.

Dean hurried over to the door mat, flustered. “Sorry Crowley,” he muttered, wiping his feet.

“See, I thought we'd discussed this, Dean. I'm Mr. Singer to you.”

“Right. Of course. Sorry Mr. Singer.”

Dean ducked past the other man and all but ran up the stairs in search of Cas. He found him in his bedroom lying on his bed, completely absorbed in the music that played through his headphones. Cas' room was just like any other teenage boy's. The walls had various posters covering them, mostly from music and movies. Dean felt a sense of pride whenever he looked at the Led Zeppelin poster above the bed. He was the one to introduce Cas to their music. On the dresser were scattered pictures recently developed that Dean knew would be up on the mirror with the others someday soon.

His angel's hair was disheveled as if he'd just woke up and Dean thought his shirt was inside out, too. With his eyes closed, Cas didn't notice Dean entering the room. Silently, he closed the door behind him and crept onto the bed to lay on his side next to Cas. Just now noticing him, Cas beamed at Dean in that innocent, 5-year-old way that he always did.

“You look like you just won free tickets to Chuck-E-Cheese.”

“What's–? Is that a band? Nevermind. Here, listen to this.” He took his headphones off and put them over Dean's ears, still smiling like a fool.

Dean recognized the tune immediately. It was an acoustic version “Carry on My Wayward Son” by Kansas. Cas knew that was one of Dean's favorites. He turned out one of the headphones so Cas could listen with him. They lay there like that, head's pressed side by side while they listened for another twenty minutes before Dean finally broke the silence.

“So am I staying for dinner?”

“Yes, though it was extremely difficult in persuading Da. Pop had to talk him into it,” Cas told him, getting up to put his headphones away. Cas always put things away after he was done with him. His room was spotless. Dean could eat a pie off the floor with how often Cas cleaned it.

“I really don't get his issue with me.”

Cas frowned, his eyebrows coming down like a kid trying really hard to solve a riddle. “I'm not so sure it's you that he has an issue with.”

“What the hell else could it be?”

“Well. I am his only child. Perhaps it is some sort of irrational attachment to me, despite the fact that I'm at the appropriate age for dating.”

“Or maybe he hates my dad and is just passing that along to me.” He didn't mean to sound so pissed, but he was. Just because his dad wasn't winning any “Father of the Year”, or “Upstanding Citizen” awards anytime soon, didn't mean he'd raised the spawn of Satan.

“I don't think he hates your dad,” Cas pouted.

Dean grabbed Cas' cheeks, pulling them outward. “Stop pouting. And yes he does. He likes Sam, but that's because Sam is perfect, and just like you. I've got too much of my dad in me.”

“I'm not pouting,” Cas tried to say, though it came out all garbled with Dean still holding his cheeks. Dean let go, smiling at Cas rubbing at his red, sore cheek. “Just give him time. I'm sure he'll get used to you. Pop loves you. I think he'd adopt you if he could. He'd like you more than me.”

“No he wouldn't, trust me.” With all the shit that was wrong with him, Dean was sure that no one wanted him. His own father sure as hell didn't. “I'm all messed up. You – you're the perfect son.”

“Your dad loves you, I don't know why you worry about it so much,” he told Dean, punctuating his words with gentle jabs in the other man's sides.

“Stop it,” Dean said, glaring at Cas.

Cas only grinned at him, a mischievous look in his eye. Dean knew what he was about. “No. No don't. Cas!” The rest of his words were lost in squeals and laughter as Cas tickled his ribs. He squirmed and tried to fend him off, but for a scrawny dude, Cas was pretty strong. With a loud thud, he landed on the floor next to the bed, the wind knocked out of him. It took him a second to realize Cas had landed on top of him, only a second because his friend immediately continued his tickling rampage. He finally let up when he saw Dean's bright red face and noticed he couldn't breath from laughing.

He was glad the red from lack of oxygen could cover his blushes. Dean never knew what to do in any sort of romantic situation with Cas. Half the time he wanted to grab him and kiss him, and the other half he wanted to shove him away. Cas was so innocent, so naive – Dean was just glad he couldn't read minds. He'd probably stop talking to him if he could.

While he lay there, catching his breath, Cas sat on the floor watching him with a victorious grin on his idiot face. As much as he hated being tickled, Dean really didn't mind it so much. It helped him de-stress and forget about his problems. Especially with Cas.

It was probably the dizziness from laughing so hard that made him do it, or maybe it was all the blood pumping to his extremities, but either way – neither of them expected it. Dean sat up quickly, possibly another reason, and grabbed Cas' head, pulling it towards his own. It wasn't for a few moments that Dean realized their lips were together. Internally he screamed and shouted to let go, to pull away. Instead he lingered there. He had been so worried that he wouldn't know what to do. Oh, it had been long since his first kiss. But that was with a girl. Kissing another guy was different. Well, at least he thought it was. It turned out everything was just the same. It's still just two lips, two mouths, two people, when you boil it all down.

This wasn't just anyone, though. This was Cas. Cas who had always been there for him, to listen to him rant about his dad, to help him patch things up with Sammy, to make his fears melt away. It was then that he realized he'd stopped breathing. Hastily he pulled away, gulping for air. He hardly realized the heavy sounds of Cas' own ragged breaths.

“I – uh,” his mouth was suddenly dry. He took another gulp of air, “Sorry.”

A smile tugged at the edge of Cas' lips. “For what?”


	2. This Is An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded dinner. Except it's not completely awful. Later, a lazy summer night at the drive-ins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! I FINALLY DID IT! ACK! Enjoy, friends :)
> 
> Thanks muchly to [SiriuslyDontBlink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyDontBlink) for beta'ing. Way too many laughs. And [Tuppa_Warah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuppa_Warah) for all the support!

They sat at the dining table, all politeness while passing the food around, almost as if they were all civilized people and Dean wasn't on trial. Of course, he knew better. The tension between Crowley and Dean was visible and he braced himself for the inevitable.

Cas kept up a conversation about a school project he and Dean both had, in attempts to make Dean feel more comfortable. It wasn't really working. Bobby questioned Cas, and nodded at Cas' enthusiasm. Dean would murmur his agreement when necessary, while Crowley pointedly ignored him. Well, except for glaring over the bowl of mashed potatoes. Shrinking under the heavy scrutiny, Dean barely kept from groaning. Crowley had made it obvious he hated Dean, especially now he was dating Cas.

Crowley ignored Cas and Bobby's conversation, instead focusing on Dean's green-less plate. "Aren't you going to take some salad, Dean?"

Dean visibly stiffened at his name coming out of Crowley's mouth like it was a curse. "Yes, sir," he replied immediately, grabbing the salad bowl and liberally filling his plate with the leafy greens. Dean hated salad. Salad, tomatoes, green beans - those were things Sam ate religiously. Not Dean. Dean was a meat and potatoes kind of guy. Of course, under Crowley's stare, Dean was any kind of guy he was asked to be. He dribbled a bit of dressing over his salad and took a big bite, steeling his face. Cas was staring at him open mouthed, completely shocked. Dean returned his look with an uneasy smile, willing himself not to gag.

"So, Dean," Bobby started.

Dean turned to Bobby like a deer-caught-in-headlights. "Yes?"

"What're your plans for the summer?"

"Oh." Dean relaxed noticeably. "I'm planning on getting a job to save up for a car of my own."

"Riveting," Crowley says.

Bobby shot an exasperated look at his husband, then turned back to Dean. "Well, I could use a hand."

Crowley scowled.

"Are you offering Dean a job, Dad?" Cas asked, excitement in his voice.

"If Dean'd like it, yeah."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Dean replied in shock. "Wow, thanks Bobby."

Bobby looked down at his food. "Yeah, yeah – don't get yer panties in a bunch." If Dean didn't know better, he'd think Bobby was blushing – which of course he wasn't because that would be...weird. He also noted that Crowley wasn't voicing his disapproval. The other Mr. Singer just sat there, eating his food in silence.

Dean glanced at Cas and saw the huge, derpy smile on his nerdy face. He smiled back as Cas grabbed his hand under the table. At least Crowley's shut up for the time being.

\-----------

After dinner was over, Crowley and Bobby had retired to the library while Castiel and Dean washed the dishes. Dean muttered about how they didn't have a dishwasher while drying the dishes Cas washed. Castiel smiled at the remark. He knew that the complaining was just a light comment. If Dean really didn't want to wash dishes, he would've left half an hour prior. Dean just didn't know how to say that he liked spending time with Cas. Instead he used anger and humor to express his emotions. Being able to decipher Dean's “code” made Cas happy, like he was in on a secret no one else knew existed.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Dean looked away, his expression unmoving like a rock. Except Castiel could see the color rising in his cheeks. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, earning him an embarrassed glare from Dean. Which of course made him laugh out loud. Dean nudged him roughly with his elbow, a smile blooming on his face.

“Be quiet, or your dads might come in here to 'check up on us',” Dean said.

Castiel smiled, scrubbing at the stuck-on grease of a pot. “Unless you plan on doing something worth catching us in the act of, then I don't see the problem.”

Dean blushed harder and Cas tried hard to conceal his laughter. Probably in attempts to shut him up, Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It definitely worked. Castiel was glad he was finally getting that second kiss. He'd been patient enough with Dean before, but keeping those lips from him after he'd had a taste should be considered a crime.

Dean let go and turned back to the dishes, much to Castiel’s annoyance. He gave up on the idea of groping Dean’s ass, and picked up a plate covered in grime. “It’s great that Pop’s giving you a job,” he commented.

“Yeah. I’ll finally be able to get my hands on a set of wheels by the end of summer. Maybe. How well do you think he pays?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. “No idea, but it’ll probably be more than you’re worth.”

“Hey!” Dean said, indignant.

“I don’t think my dad hates you as much as you think.”   
Dean tensed, frustrated with the topic change. “You must be referring to the dad that taught me how to throw a ball when I was six, not the one who threatened me with the bat when I snuck into your house when I was ten.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know why you two insist on not getting along.”

“Hey, I get along just fine. Crowley’s just an ass.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice lowered, warning the other boy to stop.

“I’m sorry, okay? I just don’t what the hell he wants from me.” Dean’s shoulders slumped, curling inwards as if becoming physically smaller would help. “I’ve tried everything. What’s the secret to get that man to stop hating me?”

“Just be yours-”

Dean cut him off, “I’ve tried that. If it hasn’t worked for the last sixteen years, I don’t think it’s going to now.” He was staring fixedly at the towel in his hands, leaning against the counter.

Cas set down the soapy sponge and wiped his hands with the towel Dean was holding. “I know,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Dean. His boyfriend fell into his arms, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to him.”

Even if Dean didn’t say anything, Cas knew the underlying issue here was John. He was adept at being the kind of neglectful father that left Dean hollow inside, always trying to please everyone, hoping John would give him more notice. The way Crowley treated Dean reminded him too much of all the things he saw wrong in himself. All the things John would never accept.

“I can think of something that’ll take your mind off it,” Cas said, his voice deepening as he slowly brought his hands down Dean’s back.

Dean quickly stiffened and backed away, eyes wide and a deep blush creeping up his face.

Cas’ face scrunched up as he laughed at the expression on Dean’s face.

“Asshole,” Dean pouted, slapping Cas’ arm.

 

* * *

 

Dean knocked, scuffing his foot on the mat as he waited for an answer. Cas opened the door with a smile, the kind Dean thought was meant just for him.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted him with a crooked smirk.

"Hey Dean. One second." Cas turned to shout into the house, "I'm going now, bye!" He closed the door behind him without waiting for a reply. Dean couldn't contain his excitement another second. Leaning forward, his hands firmly holding Cas’ face in place, he brought their lips together. Cas' eyes shot open in surprise, but was soon kissing Dean back fiercely. Dean eventually pulled back reluctantly. It had been two weeks since their first kiss and he was finally feeling like he could kiss Cas without feeling awkward. His heart wasn’t beating out of his chest, he wasn’t stammering, his palms weren’t sweaty. He was...comfortable.

"You're extremely elated," Cas commented.

Dean's broad smile was contagious, and soon Cas was smiling like a fool. "How the fuck can I not be? This movie is going to be awesome."

An impatient honk sounded from the driveway. “Come on you lovebirds,” Ash shouted out the window. “We don't have all fucking day!” Apparently Ash was just excited about the movie as Dean. That or he was just being his usual asshole self. It was hard to tell.

Ash was the only one of their group to have a car, so far. It was this old, musty-green '77 Dodge Warlock. Sitting in the passenger seat was Jo, who was busy pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Dean had known her since they were in third grade. Before Dean had met Cas, Jo was his best friend. She still was, just not in the same way Cas was.

Dean easily hopped into the bed of the truck, extending his hand to help Cas up. Before they could settle themselves, Ash was putting the truck into gear and pulling out of the Singers' lot. Dean ungracefully fell on top of Cas as he lost his balance.

“Shit, are you okay?” he asked his boyfriend, thinking he'd elbowed him in the face.

Cas could barely get his answer out from laughing. “Yeah, Dean. I'm fine.” He didn't understand why he was laughing, but at least he was okay. Dean had to resist the urge to cuss out the driver, knowing Ash would probably just get back at him by going around a turn too fast or something. He was going to get one of them thrown out of the bed and into the street one day.

They moved around the mounds of blankets and pillows, trying to get themselves comfortable. As Dean leaned back against the cab, Cas wiggled into position between Dean's legs, resting the back of his head on Dean's chest. He was so warm. Not exactly what he wanted in the hot, late-afternoon sun, but it was still nice. Dean shifted to accommodate him and put his arms over Cas' shoulders, his hands landing over his chest.

“You been workin' out?” Dean asked, making an impressed noise as he leaned his head down to be heard above of the wind. He expected Cas to laugh or hit him playfully or something, but he surprised Dean when he did neither.

“Yes,” he answered simply.

“Woah, really?”

“How else am I supposed to keep up with you?”

All Dean could hear from that admission was the dirty implications. But, of course that wouldn't have been what Cas meant. No way. Cas just meant that he wanted to be a better match for Dean, physically. Even like that it still sounded dirty to his ears. Dean willed his heart to slow. He had the sneaking suspicion that Cas knew exactly what Dean was thinking, because he wore this small, knowing smile. That or maybe Cas felt the small movement against his back emanating from between Dean's thighs. No. Cas wouldn't have smiled at that. He would be embarrassed and blushing. Or just downright oblivious. Right. Cas must be smiling for some other reason. Dean needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

Jo knocked on the back window in warning, giving Dean and Cas just enough time to brace themselves for the sudden halt. Dean turned a bit to see red hair bobbing in the light breeze. Then a slight, pale girl climbed gracefully into the bed of the truck with them.

“Anna!” Cas exclaimed.

“Cas!” Anna replied, matching him with sarcastic enthusiasm. “Well don't you guys look comfy,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. As she burst out laughing, the truck lurched, tossing her back violently. “Oi!” she shouted. “Easy on it up there!” Of course, Ash didn't pay them any mind. Luckily Anna was still holding onto the edge when they'd moved, so she was okay despite being jostled. As if to spite her, on the next stop, Ash practically slammed on his breaks. Dean had a face full of fiery red hair, and noticed Cas had a face full of her boobs.

“Ass!” Dean and Anna shouted in unison at their driver. Dean could hear Jo cackling maniacally from the front seat.

“Um, Anna?” Cas' said, his voice muffled by Anna’s funbags.

“Woops, sorry there Castiel,” Anna apologized as she got up. Cas held onto her arm in attempts to help her balance as she plopped down beside them, finally resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

“You're more likely to crack your head sitting up like that,” Dean pointed out.

“Right you are.” She slid down and curled up against Dean's leg, laying her head on his chest next to Cas'. Dean sighed in resignation.

When Meg jumped in a few minutes later, she looked them over for a few long seconds before tucking herself in on his other side.

“The fuck do you people think I am?”

“A lumpy bedwarmer,” Meg said. Cas burst out laughing, Anna joining him.

“Sonsofbitches,” he muttered.

They were probably about a mile out from the theater when Jo knocked on the window a few times. Time for a little game of hide and don't-get-caught. There weren't enough pillows and blankets to hide them all, so just Cas and Dean slid under the weight of them all. Anna and Meg worked at arranging it so it looked just like a massive pile of blankets, then settled themselves so they were laying on them.

“Meg,” Cas said urgently, “you're on my arm.”

Meg shifted above them. “Sorry, Clarence.”

Cas and Dean were curled up tightly together, and soon the air was hot and stifling.

“Jesus, I hope he hurries up. I hate this.”

Contrary to his words he smiled. He couldn't make out more than a vague outline of Cas in the dark, but he could see well enough. Shifting forward slightly, he brought his lips to Cas' face. Cas giggled as Dean kissed his eye sweetly.

“Woops,” he whispered, “I missed.”

Grabbing his chin, Cas led their lips together, opening his mouth slightly. Dean sucked on Cas' bottom lip, biting it gently as he pulled away. He could hear the breath hitch in Cas' throat. They weren't able to do much more, because that's when Meg and Anna both slapped at them over the blankets.

“We're there, stop getting your freak on for five minutes,” Meg told them. Dean and Cas froze, waiting for Ash to pay and pull up to the screen before feeling free to move about. When they parked, Dean reached out a hand, the rest of him still covered, grabbing around for purchase before prying his way out.

“Aaaaaaaargh!” he yelled, climbing out from under all that weight.

“It's going to eat our brains!” Jo shouted in mock horror.

“RUN!!!” Anna screamed, jumping out of the truck.

Cas just lay there, still underneath all the blankets, laughing.

“Cas, why're you still under there? It's fucking a hundred degrees. Get out already.”

“I thought he already was 'out'?” Meg teased.

“That was so funny, I forgot to laugh,” Dean replied, deadpan.

Ash shrugged, “I thought it was funny.”

The group of girls left with Ash to go to the concession stand, the three girls linking their arms and finally convincing Ash to join them.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Dean shouted, “Don't forget the Redvines!”

Cas tugged at his shirt. “And the Milk Duds?”

“Or the Milk Duds!” he added. Ash waved a hand lazily behind him as they kept walking.

His boyfriend looked around them, suggesting, “Why don't we set this all up?”

Dean nodded and hopped out to get the portable radio from the cab while Cas started arranging pillows, placing them all around, and airing the blankets until the whole bed was covered.

Cas gestured at his work, like freaking Vanna White. “Looks perfect, Cas. Maybe when they're all asleep we can do as Meg said and get our freak on. What d'ya say?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cas laughed, shaking his head with his eyes closed. “Our friends would be traumatized. I'm not overly familiar with treating PTSD, are you?”

Dean laughed outright as he clambered back into the truck, but apparently Cas could see the strain in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

“Sorry. I didn't mean--”

“It's fine. Just forget about it, okay?” His words came out a bit more rough than he'd meant them too, his throat suddenly raw.

“Okay.” Cas lightly brushed his fingers to Dean's arm and Dean leaned into the touch.

Something stirred deep in his belly, warming him. He wanted nothing more than to pin Cas down and shower him with gratitude and liberal kisses. But he knew he couldn't. Not only was this not the place or time, but Castiel wouldn't want him to do that. Dean wanted to be sure Cas was ready when they made that step. He knew he'd need to be gentle, and the feeling at Dean's core right at that moment wanted to be anything but. He pushed down the feeling, crushing it until it was barely noticeable. Dean let out a deep, contented sigh as Cas and him laid back against the cab together.

When the group got back, they passed around the snacks and drinks, settling themselves until they were all cuddled up together. Ash was leaning back in between Jo's legs, who was propped up via pillows, while Anna had her head in Cas' lap, Meg resting her head on Anna's stomach. They were a tangle of limbs and blankets. Dean smiled. Other people looking at them would probably assume they were all siblings or in a complex polyamorous relationship. Even though that bugged him, he also liked messing with people. Though, Jo and Ash didn't find it funny when people always thought they were a couple.

The previews were winding down and Ash shushed them all fervently. “It's starting!”

\-----------

With the credits rolling up the screen three hours later, Dean and Cas hopped out of the truck to go refill on snacks. Dean watched with an amused smile as Cas clambered ungracefully over the lip of the truck bed.

“What're you smiling at, Winchester?” Castiel asked him just before tripping as he dropped to the ground. Dean caught him easily before cupping Cas' face to bring their lips together.

“Nothin',” he answered when he pulled back, still smiling.

“Get me some Milk Duds,” Meg shouted from the truck amidst all the excited talk about the movie.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean shouted back, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and making towards the concessions. Nothing girly about this, he told himself. Perfectly manly to hold my boyfriend's hand.

“So, what did you think?” Cas asked.

Dean’s eyes practically glazed over. “That. Was. Amazing.”

Cas’ nose scrunched up in a smile that made Dean’s stomach do flips. Recovering his composure, he asked, “Were you crying at that end speech?”

Face going slack, Dean quickly turned his head to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes. “No!” he said defiantly, his hand involuntarily squeezing Cas’.

When they got in the building, Dean let go of Cas' hand. Mostly because his hand was getting sweaty, but also because he was more than a little embarrassed. Especially since he had to piss. He started heading towards the bathrooms when he noticed Cas following him.

Clearing his throat, he asked, “You going to the bathroom?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah.”

Averting his eyes, Dean cleared his throat again. “I'm just gonna go buy the Milk Duds and stuff,” he said, gesturing back at the counter with his thumb. No way was he going to take a piss at the same time as his boyfriend.

The corner of Cas' lips tugged. “Okay.”

Dean turned about to go stand in line, blushing. Dammit. I'm so damn transparent. Luckily Cas didn't usually tease him too much when stuff like that happened. Though it was almost worse when he'd just smirk, fully knowing why Dean was so uncomfortable, but refusing to acknowledge it.

By the time Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean had bought the candy and refilled their popcorn. He dumped the snacks in Cas' arms and ran to the bathroom, muttering about a racehorse.

 

They got back to the truck just as the previews to the next movie started up. Castiel snuggled himself up to Dean's side, resting his head comfortably on Dean's chest. The girls were all cuddled up together on the other side of the truck while Ash sat by himself at the end, complaining he was too hot when the girls tried to get him to join them.

Dean noticed that by the time the Die Hard with a Vengeance title came up on the screen, Jo was dead asleep, snoring softly. Another fifteen minutes later and so was Anna. Even as tired as he was already, Dean knew he could stay up to watch the new Die Hard movie. He'd loved the first two, no way would he fall asleep in the middle of the third.

\-----------

He woke up to someone shaking him gently, calling his name. It took a while, but Dean finally forced his eyes open. It was dark, but he could see the faint outline of Meg's face in the moonlight.

“Hey Sleepy. Come on, get out.”

“Hmm?” he murmured in confusion.

“This is your house, right?”

Dean looked around and realized they weren't at the theater. They were parked on the curb in front of his house. He blinked in surprise. “Oh.” He started to get up when he felt something shift in his lap. That was when he noticed Cas was still cuddled with him, fast asleep. He tsked himself for forgetting and started shifting Cas over gently in attempts to free himself.

“He needs to wake up too, you know. We're taking him home next,” Meg told him.

He looked down at Castiel's sleeping form. His hair was a mess, as always, and a bit of drool was pooling at the corner of his lips. Dean thought he looked like an eight-year-old, but also peaceful. “Just let him sleep. Besides, Ash drives better when he has sleeping friends in the back.”

Meg shrugged. “True. Later, Winchester,” she called as he got out and walked unsteadily to his front door.

It was well past midnight, Dean noted, opening the front door and almost dropping his keys for the third time as he stepped inside. The light was on in the living room, Sam lounging on the couch with a book in his lap. If Dean didn't know his little brother, he would've thought the kid was waiting up for him. But he did know Sam, and he knew that this was nothing new for him. Sam's favorite thing to do on Friday nights was to stay up late finishing a book. Glancing at the cover, Dean saw that tonight's feature was Ender's Game. He vaguely recognized the title from school, but he probably hadn't read it so he couldn't remember anything about it.

Sam put the book down and sat up straight, slinging his arms over the back of the couch. “How was it?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Totally awesome. Wait, which one?” He couldn't remember much of the second movie, but he supposed he was awake enough to bullshit Sammy on it.

His brother made a face. “Braveheart,” he answered. “You know I'm not into Die Hard.”

Dean rubbed at his eye with his palm, feeling like he could fall asleep right there, standing in the living room. “Right. Yeah, totally awesome.”

“Man. I wanted to see it.”

“I know kid, but I also know you’re swamped with homework and studying for finals.”

Raising an eyebrow at Dean, he retorted, “Right, and you’re not?”

He ignored the pipsqueak. “You'll see it when it's out on VHS though,” Dean consoled him, ruffling Sam's hair.

“That's so far away though,” he whined.

Dean looked over the room, then behind him at the entry way. “Dad still not back?”

“No. Is he supposed to be?”

Shrugging, Dean answered, “He said sometime this week, so I guess not.”

“It's kind of nice having the house to myself at night. It's quiet.”

“Maybe I should stay home more often, just to give you hell.”

Sam pulled a face, annoyed but still playful. “Jerk.”

Dean snorted. “Go to bed, Sammy. It's way past your bedtime.”

“I'm not a kid anymore.”

“The hell you aren't.”

His little brother crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. “I've been twelve for a whole month now!”

Sam scowled at him, which Dean ignored and made his way to his room. “Night, Sammy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I'd love LOTS of feedback before I post the next chapter. Also, many thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to keep working on this. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Next Update: Before April. I was going to update earlier, but midterms keep getting in my way.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So I wonder if anyone still pays attention to this. Anyways, right now this is just a oneshot, but for the longest time I've been wanting to extend it. Well. The time is coming. The next chapter is in beta. Prepare yourselves. lol
> 
> Speaking of beta - I need (a) beta-readers! Very badly. D: Message me on Tumblr if you're interested ([snarkustotallus](http://snarkustotallus.tumblr.com))


End file.
